The Weight of The World
by Orquidea negra
Summary: Peeta Mellark ha estado casi toda su vida en el distrito Doce. Echemos un vistazo a algunas de sus vivencias. ¡Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos! *EVERLAK*


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

_Este one está ambientado en el Universo que conocemos, y está escrito para el reto de Enero del foro "La Cornucopia" llamado "En La Pradera"_

_Los nombres que no reconozcan, los he tomado del fanfiction que estoy publicando llamado: Aunque El Cielo Se Derrumbe y es un Everlak. En este one he querido relatar algunas de las ocasiones que marcaron la vida de Peeta Mellark, cuando estuvo en la Pradera del distrito Doce, por lo que el relato se enfoca en este personaje._

_Espero lo disfruten y no olviden regalarme sus reviews. Así como también les invito a que busquen las demás historias participantes y voten por sus preferidas. :D_

_¡A leer se ha dicho!_

**ONE SHOT**

**"The Weight of the World"**

**Música de Editors**

* * *

Es muy temprano.

Como cada día, incluso ahora que está de vacaciones, Peeta Mellark debe levantarse para ayudar en la panadería de sus padres, cuyas actividades comienzan a las cuatro de la mañana. Afortunadamente, como es el más pequeño, sus tareas consisten en barrer, limpiar, lavar las ventanas, y estar al pendiente de recoger las cosas que caigan al suelo, por lo que es fácil hacerlo.

A sus siete años, sabe lo importante que es cuidar el negocio familiar, y aunque no le gusta comer el pan duro que nadie quiere, le fascina observar como las blandas piezas de masa se inflan transformándose en algo más suave y delicioso. Pero si tuviera que escoger, diría que su parte favorita es ver a su padre decorar los deliciosos pastelillos que algunas personas pueden pagar, porque aunque el glaseado es la cosa más dulce que sus labios han probado, también es de lo más costoso de elaborar.

Cuando finalmente ha terminado con sus deberes, sale a jugar. -¿Podemos jugar a la pelota? –pide a su hermano mayor que se llama Croiss.

-Lo siento, Peeta –rechaza su hermano –mamá quiere que vaya a recoger un costal de harina al mercado.

Por un segundo, Peeta quiere hacer un puchero, pero sabe que su otro hermano se burlará de él y le dirá que es un bebito de papá. Entonces, se le ocurre otra idea – ¡Puedo ayudarte a traerlo!

-¡Eres un debilucho, Peeta! –escucha que Ayron le grita desde la ventana de su habitación compartida, evidenciando que está al pendiente de sus hermanos.

-¡Pero es porque soy pequeño! –exclama de vuelta, todo lo contrariado que puede estar a su edad. -¡Por favor, Croiss! ¡Papá siempre me deja acompañarlo y ha dicho que un día seré tan fuerte como él!

-No, Peeta –se niega de nuevo –debo hacerlo pronto si quiero que mamá me permita salir con mis amigos –le dice alejándose con el viejo carrito de las compras.

Entonces el niño se queda triste y solo, sentado en los chillantes escalones de madera y cerca de _Pig_, el puerquito de la familia como única compañía. En eso, ve que un señor se dirige hacia la panadería. Es alto, delgado y tiene cabello oscuro. Lo reconoce de inmediato. Es el papá de Katniss, la niña de bonitos ojos con la que quiere casarse cuando sean grandes.

Conforme se acerca, Peeta mira ansioso alrededor esperando que Katniss aparezca de un momento a otro, pero no lo hace. Antes de que pueda sentir lo que su papá llama decepción, recuerda lo que le dijo hace mucho tiempo atrás:

_«Porque cuando él canta… hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar»_

Deseando comprobar que su papá no le mintió, como Ayron suele hacer siempre, se queda quietecito en su lugar, poniendo atención a los sonidos de alrededor. No logra entender la historia de la canción, porque no se parece a ninguna que Miss Anne les haya enseñado en la escuela, pero la melodía es tan bonita que pronto queda grabada en su mente, y entonces… entonces se da cuenta de que no escucha ningún ruido. Incluso los pajaritos que viven en el manzano y que siempre están cantando se han quedado callados.

Apenas y se interesa por el intercambio de pan y ardillas que mantiene el señor Everdeen con su papá. Maravillado sólo puede mantenerse en silencio como uno de los pájaros, que ya vuelven a cantar.

Un día, uno de sus hermanos regresa del colegio cargando un perrito negro que encontró en el camino. Los tres están emocionados, por lo que prometen guardar el secreto de su mamá.

-Pero, ¿dónde vivirá? –pregunta Peeta a Croiss.

-¡Pues con _Piggy Pig_, por supuesto! –exclama Ayron girando los ojos. – ¿Por qué los pequeños deben ser tan molestos? –se queja con su hermano mayor.

-Así eras tú de preguntón –se burla Croiss antes de abrir el corral del cerdo, el que ha crecido desproporcionadamente en las últimas semanas.

-Podemos llamarlo Bolita –sugiere Peeta recargándose en la desgastada madera. Croiss se encoge de hombros aceptando el nombre. Ayron es el único que opina que es un nombre tonto, pero accede de igual manera.

Como cae la tarde, Peeta cree que Bolita necesita un baño, porque él, mejor que nadie, sabe lo mal que puede oler Pig. Así que, cuando todos están ocupados, va a donde espera encontrar al cachorrito para lavarlo. ¡Qué grande es su sorpresa al tropezar con Bolita haciéndole caer en el chiquero! Bolita empieza a ladrar y Pig comienza a chillar asustado.

La primera en salir es mamá. -¡¿Qué hace este mugroso animal aquí?!

Peeta se levanta confundido. Por un segundo cree que se refiere al puerco, pero pronto entiende que lo dice por Bolita.

-¡Mira como quedaste, niño estúpido! –vuelve ella a gritar.

Peeta no cree que sea su mamá la que le grita así, pero sí sabe que las palabras le están doliendo… y mucho. Abre los ojos con terror. De pronto, no sólo le pesa el corazón, sino también la mejilla que empieza a punzar dolorosamente. Es cuando encuentra que su madre lo mira rabiosa. Tiene la mano alzada, lista para dar otro golpe.

-¡NO! –grita él antes de echar a correr sin pensar a donde va.

Conforme se aleja de su casa, siente como las lágrimas se amontonan en sus ojos. Usa todas sus fuerzas para escapar del dolor de ser golpeado por mamá. Corre y corre hasta que en un momento, debe detenerse para respirar. Sin dejar de llorar, de pronto se da cuenta que está en un lugar que no conoce. Es como el campo de las historias que su maestra les suele contar. Es tan enorme que no puede ver su final, y está tan verde que la hierba le llega incluso a las rodillas.

A pesar de que la luz comienza a escasear, distingue pequeñas flores amarillas, que nunca ha visto en la ciudad, aunque también hay flores blancas, violetas y unas curiosas de forma redonda cubiertas de pelo. Olvidando su pena, se inclina a recoger una de esas plantas pensando en mostrársela a papá. Sonríe deleitado cuando una ventisca de aire frío sopla llevándose los pequeños pelitos blancos.

Moquea un poco y pasa su manga por la nariz y después por sus mejillas, borrando todo rastro de su dolor. – ¿Qué es este lugar? –Se pregunta admirando el lugar. Camina unos cuantos metros más, hasta dejarse caer sentado en la cima del campo. El olor a hierbas es casi tan bueno como el aroma del pan, pero es refrescante y lo reconforta con facilidad.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se queda ahí, muy ocupado recortando flores para notarlo. El sol inicia a ocultarse y Peeta comienza a sentir el frío de verdad. Se empieza a preocupar. ¿Papá irá a buscarlo? O tal vez mamá está tan enojada con él que no quiere volverlo a ver. Esta última idea casi lo hace llorar. Da pequeños pasos hasta llegar a la orilla del prado. No sabe cómo, pero debe volver a casa.

-¿Estás bien, hijo?

Peeta se sobresalta al sentir a una mujer detrás de él. Con rapidez se gira asustado, porque no reconoce la voz y ciertamente no es la de su mamá. Se encuentra con la señora más bonita que haya visto nunca. No es muy alta, pero es rubia y con ojos azules. Tiene una sonrisa que le da tranquilidad a Peeta, y lleva a una pequeña igual de rubia que ella tomada de la mano.

-¿Estás perdido? –Le pregunta amablemente.

Peeta aún está demasiado asustado para hablar.

-¿Dónde vives? Me pareces familiar, pero no logro recordar…

-¡Mamá! –Peeta voltea al mismo tiempo que la señora. ¡Es Katniss! Entonces el niño pronto se da cuenta, cuando la pequeña se arroja a los brazos de ella, que la señora bonita es la señora Everdeen.

-¡Papá me ha enseñado a nadar! ¡Y cuándo crezca, yo le voy a enseñar a Primrose!

-Cielo – el papá de la niña la saluda con un sonoro beso en la mejilla -¿Quién es este apuesto hombrecito? –pregunta a su mujer reparando en Peeta, que se oculta tras la señora mamá de Katniss.

-¡Va en mi salón! –Chilla Katniss reclamando atención.

Ambos adultos sonríen –ya recuerdo –dice Amelie Everdeen de pronto –es hijo de Lachlan Mellark. ¡Se parecen tanto! No puedo creer que no lo notara antes.

El señor Everdeen recuerda también –¿eres Peeta, cierto? –el niño asiente sin saber que decir. No se atreve a mirar a la pequeña que ahora juega con la bebé. –Te han de estar buscando. Vamos, te llevo a tu casa –dice amablemente –no son horas de andar sólo en la pradera, jovencito. –Peeta siente sus orejas arder, pero es lo bastante oscuro para que alguien lo note.

Hacen el recorrido de veinte minutos hasta la ciudad. Cerca de la panadería, quien corre a su encuentro es papá. –¡Cielos, Peeta! ¿A dónde te fuiste? ¡Estaba tan preocupado! –exclama abrazando a su hijo menor. Agradece al señor Everdeen por encontrar a su hijo y este se despide prometiendo llevar algunas ardillas pronto.

La ligera hinchazón en la mejilla es pasada por alto.

.

.

Los años transcurren rápidamente y pronto Peeta cumple los doce años. Con los tres hermanos elegibles para ser tributos, las historias sobre lo aterrorizantes que son los Juegos del Hambre vuelven a hacer sombra en la vida del chico. Reaparecen las horribles pesadillas en las que es escogido tributo y es devorado por un muto del Capitolio.

El día de la Cosecha de ese año, va temblando hasta su lugar. Cruza los dedos esperando que la suerte esté de su lado y de quienes conoce, incluso del de Ayron, porque aunque suele ser molesto, es su hermano. Mientras espera a que comience el sorteo, ubica a su amiga de siempre, Delly Cartwright, quien lo saluda con una ligera sonrisa alzando el pulgar para darle ánimos, como hace desde que Croiss estuvo en su primer Cosecha.

Agradece el gesto, pero es hasta que termina el evento, que puede respirar tranquilo.

Esa noche, celebran como el Capitolio les ordena que hagan. Papá ha preparado estofado de conejo para festejar que Ayron haya librado su primer Cosecha. Le costó varias hogazas de pan, pero valió la pena, porque la carne, aunque elástica, es deliciosa, y Peeta come doble ración porque simplemente fue el papá de Katniss quien lo cazó.

Están en la habitación tratando de dormir, cuando Ayron tiene una idea –Hay que hacer un pacto. –Les dice a sus hermanos. Ambos lo escuchan con atención –pero no aquí, es importante, así que vayamos a un lugar mejor.

Los tres chicos salen de su casa a hurtadillas, es oscuro pero los agentes no los molestaran; todos seguirán celebrando que un año más ha terminado la cosecha, excepto dos familias de todo el distrito. – ¿Y bien? –Se impacienta el mayor – ¿no sabes a donde ir, ¿o sí? –reclama cuando comprende que han estado dando vueltas por casi diez minutos.

-Yo sé a donde podemos ir –comenta Peeta intentando separar a sus hermanos antes de que se pongan a pelear. Lo miran esperando a que hable, pero él echa a caminar y comienzan a seguirlo sin protestar.

Pronto llegan a La Pradera.

-¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar, _Peet_? –Quiere saber Croiss asombrado. El cielo está despejado y fácilmente se pueden contar las brillantes estrellas del cielo.

Peeta se encoge de hombros –cuando eres el menor, es fácil que nadie note tu ausencia –explica con sencillez.

-Déjese de boberías y vengan acá –se hace obedecer Ayron con seriedad, aunque da saltitos entusiasmados. –He pensado después de la Cosecha de hoy, que deberíamos prometernos nunca presentarnos voluntarios si algunos de nosotros salimos escogidos. – Sus hermanos lo miran entre la admiración y el asombro. -¿Qué?

-Y resulta ser que después de todo, puedes tener interesantes ideas –bromea Croiss con voz de adulto, es que ya ronda los diesciséis años.

Ayron sonríe con superioridad y agrega –bueno, además soy el más guapo, sería una pena que tuviera que ofrecerme de voluntario.

Peeta gira los ojos, pero al igual que sus hermanos, pincha su dedo para que una gota de sangre brote y cierren su promesa. –Esto será un pacto de caballeros.

.

.

Cuando llega su décimo quinto aniversario, comprende que la vida es más complicada de lo que debiera ser. Durante más de diez años, ha vivido en un hogar disfuncional, pero nadie ha querido aceptar la realidad. El optimismo de su padre ha sido mermado a través de los años, a causa de vivir con una mujer llena de resentimientos, odio y rencor. Ya se a acostumbrado también al maltrato físico, y sabe como bloquearlo de su mente para no terminar como su padre.

Sin alma, como un muerto en vida.

Sobre sus hermanos puede decir que a pesar de haber crecido juntos, sus vidas han empezado a tomar sus propios rumbos. Croiss pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con su novia Darel. Y Ayron… Ayron es caso muy aparte. E incluso Peeta no puede decir que él ande detrás de sus hermanos, al menos no como lo hizo de pequeño.

A sus quince años, sigue enamorado de Katniss Everdeen. Puede que haya olvidado muchas cosas que ocurrieron en su infancia, pero nunca dejara de recordar aquel día en que la escuchó cantar. Sin embargo joven como es, su ámbito de relaciones personales ha crecido. Por ejemplo: Delly ya no es su única amiga. Ahora tiene un amplio grupo de amigos con los que bromea después de la escuela y con los que ocasionalmente se reúne para hacer alguna actividad extraescolar.

También se ha inscrito al equipo de lucha, más que nada porque Ayron lo retó e insinuó que de ese modo podría ganar la admiración de la chica que quisiese. Peeta no necesitaba informarle que él quería a una chica en específico, pero se entendió el punto. Claro que al final eso no funcionó _«¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacerle caso a Ayron?»_

Además ahora es el propietario de un cuchillo de tamaño medio que le ganó en una apuesta a su némesis del colegio: Brian Dench. Éste siempre ha mantenido una rivalidad con el más joven de los Mellark. Peeta supone que todo se debe a que está enamorado de Tina Simmons, la chica que está colada por Peeta. Por cierto, lo obtuvo en una ridícula competencia de lucha; someter a alguien nunca había sido tan fácil. Así que con ese cuchillo, él y sus amigos se entretienen arrojándolo contra uno de los árboles que encuentran en La Pradera.

Uno de los chicos acaba de hacer una pésima broma cuando escuchan ruidos provenientes de algunos árboles alejados de donde están lanzando el cuchillo. Phil es el primero en hacerles una seña para que guarden silencio y le sigan. Peeta siente tanta curiosidad como los otros al ver que Thomas se está mordiendo el puño para no reír. Con cautela se acercan y los gemidos se hacen más notorios.

Peeta tiene que cerrar los ojos cuando comprende lo que está presenciando.

-¡Se están morreando! –grita finalmente Thomas entre carcajadas. Claro que se ha quedado corto, pero Peeta no está para aclarárselo.

Esa noche, Peeta tiene su primer sueño húmedo, que lo involucra con una joven de ojos grises.

En algún momento del año, sale con alguna chica.

Da su primer beso.

También sus primeros toqueteos.

Pero aunque lo disfruta, desde ese momento no puede esperar a que un día, sea la joven cazadora con quien experimente todo eso.

.

.

Cuando Katniss se ofrece como voluntaria por su hermana, siente como si el peso del mundo cayera sobre sus hombros. Demasiado incluso para alguien que, como él, puede levantar más de cincuenta kilos sin el menor esfuerzo.

Rápido sospesa la posibilidad de ofrecerse voluntario por quien quiera que sea el tributo masculino, hasta que escucha que su nombre es llamado.

Cuando da un suave apretón en la mano de Katniss, sabe que también conlleva una promesa: Haré lo posible por que vuelvas a casa.

En el Edificio de Justicia, Ayron es el primero en abalanzarse sobre él. -¡Debí ofrecerme voluntario!

Peeta sonríe tristemente pero sacude la cabeza –no lo esperaba, Ayron. Además era nuestro pacto de caballeros…

-No, Peeta. Eso fue una estupidez de un niño asustado…

-No digas más. Tal vez pueda vencer, ¿no? –dice intentando sonar animado, pero si alguien se ha dado cuenta de su enamoramiento por el otro tributo, es el entrometido de Ayron.

-No lo hagas, Peeta –suplica su hermano. Parece que le ha leído el pensamiento. –Eso rompería nuestra familia.

-¿Qué acaso no lo está ya?

.

.

Después de todos los horrores de la guerra transcurridos, Peeta finalmente tiene el permiso de volver al distrito Doce.

Y sabe que no es el mismo que cuando lo abandonó.

Conforme se acerca al lugar donde se crió, muchas memorias regresan a él. Memorias verdaderas, no las creadas por el Capitolio. Recuerda a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a sus amigos, a los cuales perdió durante la revolución. Es doloroso, pero parte de la terapia que le ha ordenado el Dr. Aurelius es hacer una lista de aquellas personas a las que amó, sabiendo que puede llevarlas en su corazón.

Cuando sus pies tocan el suelo del poblado, el primer lugar que visita es La Pradera. Por alguna razón inexplicable, siente que debe ir ahí. Conforme se acerca, el campo es revelado frente a sus ojos.

Es igual a como lo puede recordar.

Camina un poco, permitiendo que sus pies dejen un rastro tras sus pesados pasos. Una fría brisa que corre desde el oriente lo hace sentirse un poco vivo de nuevo.

Y es cuando las ve.

No deja que la incomodidad de estar sobre sus rodillas le impida llevar a cabo el repentino deseo que siente por hacer esto. Con paciencia, desentierra un par de arbustos ralos. Pero no son suficientes. Entonces se interna un poco en el bosque hasta que consigue al menos tres primroses más. Las lleva de una en una hasta la entrada de lo que era la ciudad. Ahí, un hombre le ofrece un carrito para transportar sus flores.

Mientras las entierra en la Aldea de los Vencedores, ocurre su primer contacto con la chica que, ahora recuerda con claridad, siempre ha amado.

Aunque se está explicando, no puede dejar de notar con súbita preocupación el estado de Katniss Everdeen. Está más delgada que la última vez que la vio y eso no le termina de agradar. No puede decir algo al respecto, cuando ella le lanza una mirada salvaje y después una de comprensión. Después asiente permitiéndole continuar y vuelve a su casa.

Peeta trabaja toda la tarde en esa pequeña ofrenda para la niña más dulce que ha tenido el placer de conocer nunca.

.

.

Los meses avanzan lentamente, hasta que un día Katniss y Peeta vuelven a estar juntos.

Él la ama más que nada en el mundo y ahora da por cierto que ella lo ama con la misma intensidad. Se han acostumbrado tanto a pasar tiempo juntos todos los días, que ella le dice, a su manera, que deberían vivir juntos.

Peeta accede antes de inclinarse para besarla.

Cuando vuelve a llegar la primavera, Peeta planea darle a Katniss una sorpresa. Prepara una canastilla de mimbre con jaleas, panecillos frescos, bollos de queso y algunas manzanas y la cubre con un mantel desgastado que ha guardado, pensando en usarlo en algún momento.

Espera paciente a que la joven baje de la habitación donde duermen, preparada para salir de caza.

-¿Picnic? –dice Peeta alzando la canasta y una sonrisa en su cara.

Katniss asiente –después de todo, no estaba muy entusiasmada para salir a cazar.

-Bien, porque conozco el lugar perfecto. –Tomados de la mano recorren el trayecto que los lleva hasta La Pradera. Peeta la hace detenerse de vez en cuando para besarla. –Yo no le llamaría a esto perder el tiempo –murmura sobre los suaves labios de Katniss cuando ella le dice lo que piensa. La joven mujer no puede evitar sonreír y se deja besar cuantas veces quiera.

Colocan su almuerzo a la sombra de un enorme árbol que ha estado ahí desde siempre, testigo de los cientos de parejas que se han profesado su amor bajos sus hojas, testigo de las familias y amigos reunidos.

Katniss come los bollos de queso, sin permitir que Peeta tenga alguno.

-¡Anda, Katniss! ¡Yo también quiero un bollo! –suplica Peeta. Él es consciente de la diversión en los hermosos ojos de ella.

-No tendrás ni un bocado, Peeta Mellark. –Se burla dando otra mordida a la última pieza. Cierra los ojos y gime un _"uhmm"_ con exageración.

Peeta se queda con la boca semi-abierta.

No puede dejar de maravillarle el efecto que Katniss Everdeen sigue teniendo en él. –Cásate conmigo –no puede contenerse más y lo suelta en un susurro.

Katniss deja caer el pan al enhierbado suelo – _¿qué?_ –Peeta siente sus mejillas arder. No está seguro que pueda repetirlo nuevamente. Entonces una delicada mano acuna su mejilla. Alza los ojos azules que se encuentran con los determinados grises –dilo de nuevo –pide suavemente.

Peeta sostiene la mirada, queriendo transmitir a través de sus ojos todo el amor que siente por ella –Cásate conmigo, Katniss Everdeen.

La joven asiente tímidamente, una sonrisa en su mirada y en su rostro. Es ella la que se inclina a besarlo.

Se separan sólo lo suficiente para que ella pueda recargar la cabeza en uno de sus anchos hombros. La escucha suspirar enamorada, y después tararear una canción. Dejan que el tiempo pase estando entrelazados de la mano. De vez en cuando, siente como Katniss acaricia su palma con amor.

Hace ya muchos años desde aquella ocasión en que un pequeño niño huyo a este prado.

Con muchas memorias acumuladas conforme fue creciendo.

Ahora, ya hecho un hombre, revive cada aventura de su infancia y agradece las bendiciones que le ha dado la vida.

Con la mujer que ha amado durante toda su vida, finalmente a su lado.

Es amado. Está vivo.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que todo esto…

Es real.

.

.

**Enero, 2013.**


End file.
